One Shots
by Hiway202
Summary: A challenge given by Phandoll that I accepted. Rating might go up to T.


**Let's try this again. I uploaded this before but it got deleted because somebody thought it was a challenge. I'm not creating the challenge, I'm accepting it! These are the rules:**

**Rules:**

**1. No Sexual Content (kissing and stuff is fine but i do NOT want to see people putting characters in bed) Aka: No Lemons.**

**2. Review or P.M. ME to explain if you will be participating.**

**3. Stick with the Topic at hand.**

**4. Do not copy other peoples work without their permission to do so.**

**5. Put up Disclaimers.**

**6. No pairings of the same sex.**

**7. Can Be during any time period as long as it's related to DP.**

**8. The titles do not have to be in order you could pick the order off by yourself.**

**9. You can pair up any character you want except no boys with boys no girls with girls because some people just can not handle that. What I'm saying is you do not have to stick with Butch Hartman's story. You could make a Tucker/Jazz Pairing, a Maddie/Vlad pairing, a Lancer/Maddie pairing, ( OMG So funny! I dare someone to do that!) Even a Desiree, and the box ghost pairing. The posibilities are endless.**

**10. Songfics can be done.**

**11. As much violence as you want i personally am rooting for Vlad to get kicked in certain areas but if you want Danny to lose a battle then by all means. I mean it is Your Story.**

**12. Uh cussing? I honestly don't really have a problem with the word Shi* or anything but don't go over the top as in *%!#1!&^*! Does that make sense?**

**Any questions PM me or review.**

**Use your Creativity and Imagination!**

**Topics:**

**1. Mistle Toe**

**2. Halloween**

**3. Dumb dog**

**4. The Easter Bunny**

**5. Santa**

**6. Welcome to Misery population : Me**

**7. Pranks**

**8. You Froot loop!**

**9. Mouth Rinse**

**10. Halfas meet**

**11. Ghost zone troubles**

**12. Them Back...**

**13. Lost and Found**

**14. Forgotten**

**15. Anger Renewed**

**16. Birthday!**

**17. I love You...**

**18. Checkmate**

**19. The Truth**

**20. Bouncy Balls Are Evil**

**21. You Broke it!**

**22. Fan Girls**

**23. Speech**

**24. Field Trip**

**25. Frostbite**

**26. Aliens**

**27. Monster How Should I Feel?**

**28. The Closet**

**29. Love Birds**

**30. Jail Brake**

**31. Left To Rot**

**32. Pretend Super hero**

**33. Goodie Two Shoes**

**34. Theme Song**

**35. Concert**

**36. The Dance**

**37. Old Habits Die Hard**

**38. Cartoons**

**39. Runaway**

**40. Team Up**

**41. Maddie The Cat**

**42. Bold and All**

**43. Sick Day**

**44. A+**

**45. Power Bracelet**

**46. Lie Detector**

**47. Lonely on Christmas**

**48. All The Right Moves**

**49. Rusty**

**50. Best Friends**

**51. Gun Fire**

**52. Control Staff**

**53. Cuja The Dog**

**54. Punk**

**55. Old Fire**

**56. The Legend**

**57. Retired**

**58. You Can't Scare Anyone!**

**59. Danni**

**60. Fight**

**61. Bully**

**62. Dash's Teddy Bear Collection**

**63. Count Down**

**64. Poor**

**65. Rich**

**66. New Invention**

**67. It's Just A Scrape**

**68. Take A Bath!**

**69. Fudge**

**70. Bed Sheet Ghost**

**71. Trapped in a box**

**72. Fruit punch**

**73. Dead**

**74. Little Badger**

**75. The Future**

**76. Black and white; black and white; black and white**

**77. Talent show**

**78. Stars**

**79. Magican (did i spell it right? Like the people who do majic tricks and stuff?)**

**80. Adopted**

**81. Going To Become Ghostly!**

**82. Explosion**

**83. Seeing Stars**

**84. Dreams Do Come True**

**85. Astronaut**

**86. The Litter Box**

**87. Pink Dinosaur?**

**88. Mental Institution**

**89. Jack In The Box**

**90. Irony**

**91. Parody**

**92. GIW Just Moved In**

**93. New Ghost**

**94. Undergrowth Is Back**

**95. Depression**

**96. Suicide Attempt**

**97. Danny Doll**

**98. IT Came From Beneath The Sink**

**99. All's Fair In War**

**100. Street Kid**

* * *

I Danny Fenton/AKA Danny Phantom, fly threw the green vortex that is the ghost zone back to my home. It is December 20 and Sam and Tucker are coming over to help decorate for the Christmas party today. I fly out of the ghost portal and run upstairs. Just in time, too. I hear the doorbell ring and I run to open the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Tucker and Sam say as I open the door.

"Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukah!" I reply, welcoming Sam and Tucker inside.

"So where are the decorations?" Tucker asks me, looking around the undecorated room. The only decoration is a Christmas tree, where my family has been putting presents for each other since we put it up at the beginning of December.

"They're in the basement," I respond walking towards the basement. "Follow me." We get down to the basement and start lugging up the boxes. When we bring the last one up ten minutes later, Tucker opens a box and pulls out a wreath that is made completely out of bells.

"Wow, this is cool!" Tucker says, shaking it to hear the hundreds of bells jingle. We start decorating the house, only stopping at twelve for lunch. Then we get back to work. We are done as soon as the doorbell rings; singling the first guest is here. We take a look around admiring our work. That's when Tucker notices something. "Where's the mistletoe?"

"We, uh, don't have any," is my response.

"How can you not have any?! It's Christmas!" Tucker asks shocked.

"Uh, I, um." I don't really know what to say.

"You know what? I'll go get the one at my house because you need mistletoe. You can't have a Christmas party without it!" Tucker says, and runs out the door.

I shake my head. "That boy is weird."

"But, come on Danny! You can't have a Christmas party without it!" Sam mimics, and we burst up laughing. The guests that entered when Tucker opened the door to get his mistletoe look at us like we are crazy.

The party is going great, about half the school showed up! Then, Sam comes over and asks if I wanted any punch. That is when someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around to see Tucker.

"Hey, dude! Guess what! I just hung the mistletoe!" Tucker says, a devious grin on his face.

"Great!" I say and turn to talk to Sam, but he points above me before I can turn around. I look up and see the mistletoe hanging above Sam and me. I start to pretend I didn't see it, but Sam saw it too, and everyone is chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" There is no backing out. I look at Sam and I pull her into a kiss, her warm lips pressed hard against my own. Everyone cheers around me and then gets back to the party, talking about the two "lovebirds" who are finally "together." After a minute we stop and look at each other blushing. We awkwardly step out from the mistletoe, and smile, blushing more than we've blushed in our life.

* * *

**Awwwwww...**

**Review!**


End file.
